Girl of Fire
by abby.delatorre.50
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, a girl with the power of fire; an outcast to society searching for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is a Gaahina fanfic w/ slight Sasuhina)**

 **[Rated T, but will be changed to M later]**

 **Girl of Fire**

 **Chapter 1:**

'Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean.' -Maya Angelou

[Hinata's P.O.V.]

Life was simple. Until that fateful day. That day when I was wronged by society. People thought I was unstable, crazy, a creep, a witch;

The list goes on. Ever since my powers manifested at the age of 10, people thought that I was responsible for my mother's death. My family hates me, in fact my whole family hates me except for my sister.

Everyone thought the same thing, and from that day on I was shunned by everyone that knew me. Next thing you know I was shipped off to an asylum, spent a couple of months there, and for my 11th birthday I received a journal from my first foster family.

But after that I was sent back to the asylum, and since then it became like a routine. It has been that way for awhile, until a woman by the name of Kurenai Yuhi came into my life and accepted me for who I am. She adopted me and taught me how to handle my powers better.

Oh and by the way, my name is Hinata Hyuga. This is my story.

 **(Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I'm pretty excited and I hope you guys will like it. Also, share your opinion I guess.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2**

 **(Hinata's POV)**

(Beep, beep, beep) The sound of the alarm blared throughout the room. My arm slowly crept up to hit the button on the alarm. I sat up and stretched out my muscles, then got out of bed. I took a towel with me so I could take a shower.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I began digging through my drawers for what I intend to accomplish for the day. Finally I found an outfit: A sheer long sleeved purple blouse over a black halter top, baggy black pants, Black fingerless gloves and combat boots.

It wasn't much, but it was original and tomboyish which suited me. I got dressed in the outfit I chose and looked in the mirror. I realized my hair was damp, so I brushed it.

'It was a good thing I packed the night before, otherwise Kurenai would've blown a gasket if I wasn't prepared.'

" Hinata, come downstairs for breakfast." I sighed, 'oh well.' I grabbed my things and headed for the kitchen. As I reached downstairs, there was a load of food on the table.

'Man, I think Kurenai is overworking herself.' I ate my breakfast, then grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. Before I could leave, Kurenai gave me a gift. She told me not to open it till I got to my room at the Institute. Then I was off to my destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl of Fire - chapter 3**

 **Hey guys, here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(Hinata's POV)**

As I walked through the town, people were whispering to each other. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about.

I picked up on what they were saying, 'oh, she's a witch' to the word 'freak'. Been there, done that and heard it all before.

Sometimes I wish everyone didn't treat me this way, but hey it's apart of life so I'm not complaining. "Hey come back here ya little brat". I had stopped when I heard a loud, masculine voice interrupt bot my thoughts and a peaceful morning.

I looked up and saw a boy running away from what appears to be a thug. 'I guess the institute will have to wait, oh well'. I ran toward the direction of the two and figure out where the boy stopped.

By now he was cornered by not one thug, but three thugs. 'If no one were to save this boy, he would've been seriously hurt or worse'.

Just as the thugs were about to beat the shit out of this poor boy, I whistled to alert the thugs and they all heard.

At the snap of my fingers, blue flames began circling the three thugs. When they least expected it, I did a split kick which caught the two thugs off guard. The kick knocked both thugs out.

While the third one charged wildly, I blocked the punch with my right hand then changed my movements into a leg sweep. All three thugs out cold. I didn't care though, I had to make sure the boy was alright.

The boy looked amazed at what he had witnessed. "Thanks fire lady", He said. Then he ran off somewhere. I was a bit surprised that someone showed me gratitude. Oh well, I should get going to where I need to be.

I used my pyrokinesis to give me a boost, and next thing was that I was flying in the sky. I'm pretty damn lucky I got to the institute and just in time to. I quickly ran inside the building, and already found the headmaster's office.

I walked in and was met by the headmaster which was not a man, but a woman with blond hair, brown eyes and a rather large bust.

But that's not why I'm here for, suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster's voice. "Oh, you must be the new student", she said.

"Yes I am", I replied.

Well, all your things are here, including the key to your room and schedule", she said.

"Alright thank you", I said.

'I should be on my way to class', I thought'.

It was easy finding the classroom, mainly because of the loud chattering. I noticed a teacher inside, so I decided to knock first. One thing I didn't notice was Kurenai. She pulled me inside, but I hid behind her.

"C'mon, don't be so shy", she said.

"Sorry, but I don't know anyone here", I said.

"

You will soon", she said. Then, the teacher spoke. "Alright, everyone we've been informed that we have somebody new joining us today", he said.

He signaled Kurenai to introduce me. " Hello, everyone I would like to introduce you to your newest student, Hinata Hyuga".

I took a step away from her and was now face to face with the whole class. I shyly waved and smiled, but everyone had a startled expression. I thought to myself, 'this is going to be a long experience'.

 **Alright guys, that was chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I didn't say anything at the last chapter, I was too focused on writing the chapter. Anyways, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

(Hinata's P.O.V)

I've never felt this awkward or out place, except when I'm around a large crowd of people. I knew the reason why they would look at me as a bad person.

I'm not a bad person, I'm just 5'3, I have fair skin, white tinted lavender eyes, dark blue but the left side is shaved off sort of like a down-hawk, nose piercing on the left nostril, stud earrings, and the clothes I was wearing.

It got really uncomfortable for me when I was at the front of the room, so I decided to avoid everyone a find a seat. From the corner of my eye I noticed people whispering to each other. Now, I'm not dense, but it doesn't take a smart person to figure out what they were whispering about to each other.

I ignored them for the rest of class, and let them form their own crazy opinions about me. I've settled for a seat located in the second to last row of the room.

I just dropped all my belongings and slumped in my seat. Then I heard someone calling my name, "Pssst, Hinata over here". I looked around and then my eyes landed on a girl with red hair and amber eyes.

'Karui, what's she doing here?' I thought. I shrugged my shoulders, picked up my stuff and walked over to where she was sitting.

I sat down next to her and she greeted me, "Hey, long time no see", she said. Then I spoke up, "Yeah, same", I replied.

She then tells if I'm having trouble finding my way through the building, she'll be happy to help. After that we just whispered to each other throughout the class, but still payed attention to Iruka's lesson.

 **Alright guys, that was chapter. Sorry if I haven't adding chapters that much, I kinda have to deal with school and stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I do apologize for the look I gave Hinata, I was going for a bit of a punk look for her and I just thought it'll fit for the story. Alright, so long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, chapter 5 is here!**

 **(Hinata's P.O.V)**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I was glad I met up with an old friend. Karui said that she would give me a tour and introduce me to some people she knows.

I was currently heading towards my dorm room and as I got to the room, there was a girl with dark hair that was put in the style of buns and she had steel grey eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. So, I decided to break the ice by introducing myself.

"Hey I'm Hinata, nice to meet you", I said. I could probably tell by her body language that she's uncomfortable.

Then she spoke, "oh, you must be my roommate then".

I responded by nodding my head.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid of me", I said reassuringly.

"I'm not that bad of a person, once you get to know me", I said.

She smiled at me and said, "sorry about the awkward silence earlier, my name's Tenten by the way". I smiled and said, "cool, I bet I'll be seeing you around then." She nodded in agreement.

The next thing I did was unpack my suitcase, and put things in such as clothing in the dresser. I remembered the gift that Kurenai gave me and decided to open it.

Once I did, I was in a state of awe. Inside, was a silver pendant necklace, and inside the small pendant there was a leaf that was a pear green color. I put it around my neck and clasped the necklace safely in place. I looked in the mirror to see how it looked, then Tenten spoke up.

"I think that necklace suits you", she said.

I smiled and said, "thank you". And then I headed out the door to meet up with Karui.

 **Alright everybody, that was the chapter let me know what you guys think. Again, i'm trying really hard. anyways, peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if it's been so long everyone. Chapter 6, Hope you enjoy!**

"Alright so I might as well give you some info about this place", Karui explained to me.

"Uh sure, I said. We were coming out from the girls wing and headed down the stairs to the lounge room. From there we sat at a table located in the back, but had a nice view of outside of the institute.

"Hey Hina, do you want something to eat or drink?", she asked.

"Um sure, is it ok if you could get me herbal tea?", I asked.

"Sure, I'll be back with the stuff," she said. When she left, I decided to find something that will keep me busy. I spotted a nearby bookshelf and picked a book that sparked my interest. 'hmm seems like an interesting book", I thought. I sat down and started reading my book. As time went by, I was almost at chapter two until Karui's voice broke the silence.

"Alright, here you go," she said.

"Here, let me help you with that", I said.

"Thanks for the help", she said.

"No problem", I said as I set everything on the table.

We then sat down and started talking. There's just one thing I need to ask.

"You know, I still have no idea why I'm here," I said.

She sighed, "you seriously have no idea?, "I thought you knew already."

"I...well, I'm just as confused as the next person", I said.

I continued eating my bowl of red bean soup and taking a few sips of my tea.

She sighs again. "It's okay you shouldn't stress yourself Hina, you'll find all the answers you're looking for eventually", she said.

I smiled at that. "So, what did you want to tell me?", I asked.

"Oh right, I was going to show you some people I know", she said. I nod my head.

"Well, over at that table is Team 7", she pointed out.

I looked over to where she was pointing at. At that table sat a boy with blond hair and strange whisker markings on his face, a girl with pink hair and green eyes and lastly a boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

"Then there is Team 10", she said. I see a boy who was rather chubby, had swirl marks on his cheeks and had spiky brown hair, next to him was a boy that had a lazy demeanor, a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes and lastly a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Then there's Team 8," she said. I see two boys and a dog. 'Wait, they allow pets here?", I thought.

"And over there are the Three Sand Siblings, she said. I look over and see a girl with blond hair tied in four ponytails, a guy with markings on his face and a guy with red hair.

Time went by and as both me and Karui were walking back, I accidentally bumped into the red haired boy and felt intimidated by him. He then broke eye contact and walk away. Me on the other hand ran all the way to my dorm room.

 **Sorry about the wait everyone. here it is: chapter 6.**


End file.
